


Let Me Feel You

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for Jehane18. :) This is the cropped, censored version, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehane18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane18/gifts).




End file.
